Panda Power
For the novelization, see Panda Power (Knight Books). V.E.N.O.M. kidnaps a sculpter who is working on a large sculpture of a panda bear for a ceremony in China. They also kidnap some panda bears from a preserve, and they bring them to Easter Island. M.A.S.K. must get the pandas out of harm's way before they can battle V.E.N.O.M. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip While building a tree house with T-Bob, Scott tells a small boy that it can be dangerous to run with sticks. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Hondo McLean - Blaster M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Firecracker **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *André *Chin Ho Quotes "Listen to the panda's... It's great to hear nature." "Yeah, it sure beats your snoring!" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "What's going on, dad?" "I'm nost sure, but I've never mother nature hit and run like that before." - Scott Trakker and Matt Trakker "Well, I've given the computer everything it needs except tea and crumpets." - Alex Sector "Just as I predicted. M.A.S.K. didn't fire one skinny laser." - Miles Mayhem "Those stupid M.A.S.K. fools are still hanging around." "Yeah, they're like ugly wallpaper." - Miles Mayhem and Vanessa Warfield Satoisms None Continuity *The animated sequence of Thunderhawk transforming into jet mode is used twice, the only difference being Matt Trakker's clothing: he's wearing a suit in the first scene and his M.A.S.K. uniform during the second. *When Matt Trakker says "That question will stump the band" he is referring to a long running segment on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson in which audience members would challenge the Tonight Show band to play an obscure song of their choosing. *Bruce Sato is Thunderhawk's co-pilot on this mission even though the M.A.S.K. Computer mentioned his vehicle as being Rhino. Conflicts *Scott wakes in the middle of the night and runs to the window. He puts his right hand on the window-pane, but his left hand is hovering above it as if the character and the foreground are misaligned. *When Matt waves goodbye to André who is leaving for Tian'anmen Square, at the very end of the shot his arm and shoulder completely disappear. *Sly Rax is wearing his iconic sunglasses when he arrives on Easter Island with Vanessa, but not when the panda's are unloaded a moment later. *When Bruce Sato says "And the panda's" just before his mask lowers down onto his head in Thunderhawk, he is speaking with Matt Trakker's voice. *When Mayhem says 'Who'd wanna hurt a teddy bear?" the shot changes to a close-up, but the clouds in the background remain the same. *After Vanessa Warfield says "Ladies before... whatever" the scene cuts back to Cliff Dagger but the cloudy background remains the same. Then Miles Mayhem calls Dagger a 'stupid twit' and as the scene changes to a shot of Thunderhawk in the sky the cloudy background is still the same. *As all the M.A.S.K. agents and Scott are laughing at T-Bob at the end, Hondo's hair is colored a light brown instead of black. *The safety tip starts with a wide shot of several trees on a pavement. Then we cut to Scott and T-Bob building a tree house in a tree that is placed in a green patch of grass. But when they look down, in two shots, stone pavement is visible underneath them. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 05 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Hondo McLean and Chin Ho *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Alex Sector and André *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer and Baby Panda *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes